


Masks, Suits and Lingerie

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Basically a discussion of Merthur wearing lingerie that found it's way from thought to reality, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Fetish, First Meeting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masks, Merthur - Freeform, Online Dating, Rimming, Side dish of fluff at the end (I think), Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have been chatting on an online dating site for a while, and a certain kink they share encourages them to finally meet in person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks, Suits and Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries :/ Arthur is wearing this http://www.underwearnewsbriefs.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/MaleBasics-Lingerie-Tie-Me-Up-Bodysuit.jpg  
> I can't find a picture link for what Merlin is wearing right now, so I drew a quick picture of it http://vanhelsing019.tumblr.com/post/113352900422/this-is-a-drawing-i-did-of-merlin-from-one-of-my (I might colour it in the possible future :P)

This was it, this was finally happening. Merlin pondered as to what forces of the universe had come together to give him this momentous chance at possible happiness as he stopped outside one of the poshest London homes he had ever laid his eyes on.

 

It had been four months since he had joined an online dating site. He soon met KingOfAlbion018 after he sent a message commenting on Merlin’s profile name Th3La5tDrag0nL0rd. Nothing insulting, merely just awkward attempts at breaking the ice. Weeks went by and the two of them found they shared many common interests, though they did differ.

 

Both liked medieval fantasy, but Merlin found the whole magic, wizards and (of course) dragons concept far more intriguing than KingOfAlbion’s interest in knights and sword fighting. When it came to discussing the races and classes, both revealed to be complete and utter geeks (no Merlin wasn’t a nerd because technically a geek is a nerd who had a social life, thank you very much Mr. KingOfAlbion.), discussing everything from “Lord Of The Rings” to the latest Dragon Age RPG. Ultimately they both agreed that elves proved to be superior no matter the class.

 

Three months had passed before they had both exchanged pictures (keeping things decent of course) though Merlin thought taking a photo facing his back to the mirror in his sky blue assless jocks was worth way more than the reply he received with a perfectly chiselled torso and thick legs that were obscured by a pair of loose fitting grey sweatpants. Both opted to keep their faces hidden, as well as to not divulge their real names to one another.

 

KingOfAlbion had stated that it kept a sense of mystery between them. Though the real interest occurred when the topic of turn-on’s was brought up during their nightly chats.

 

KingOfAlbion018: So, Dragonlord, is it an acceptable inquiry to ask you what turns you on?

_sent 21:06pm_

 

Th3La5tDrag0nL0rd: Why, Sire, I am shocked that you would even ask me such a scandalous question.  <:o

_sent 21:07pm_

 

KingOfAlbion018: Oh come off it. It’s not like I’m asking you to tell me the exact angle you like to get your dick sucked. :P

_sent 21:09pm_

 

Th3La5tDrag0nL0rd: Actually, it kinda is XD

_sent 21:09pm_

 

KingOfAlbion018: Well?

_sent 21:11pm_

 

Th3La5tDrag0nL0rd: Well what?

_sent 21:12pm_

 

KingOfAlbion018: What turns you on, you dork!

_sent 21:13pm_

 

Th3La5tDrag0nL0rd: People acting like downright prats sure as hell aren’t one of them. And if you are going to just insult me, then I bid you goodnight, Sire.

_sent 21:15pm_

 

KingOfAlbion018: Oh stop acting like such a girl, Dragonlord, it wasn’t my intention to offend you. And to prove it I’ll divulge my juicy list of pleasures first, as a peace offering.  ;)

_sent 21:17pm_

 

Th3La5tDrag0nL0rd: I’m waiting in agonised suspense. :/

_sent 21:18pm_

 

KingOfAlbion018: Oh will you shush? It’s not easy to type very fast on a touch-screen.

_sent 21:18pm_

 

Th3La5tDrag0nL0rd: Well then, stop mashing the screen with your big sausage fingers and type more delicately. LOL

_sent 21:20pm_

 

KingOfAlbion018: Alright, I like the whole sex in the office concept, though it’s mainly just the concept of guys in suits. I love having my body explored, be it with hands, lips, tongue or all of the above. ;P Kissing is a big YES in my books. I could spend hours just making out or sucking hickeys on a guy’s neck or basically their whole body (I like to mark my territory XD)

I have a small collection of lingerie outfits which I like to indulge in whenever the urge strikes me :P There is just such a sexy aspect in the knowledge that you are wearing something that can get someone hot and heavy just by letting a little bit of it stick out from under your clothes at the right angle.

I’m versatile though I have never really experienced the whole getting fucked business. I have only ever given, if you get what I’m saying. I don’t know if you’re put off by it, but I kinda have a thing for bondage.

_sent 21:26pm_

Th3La5tDrag0nL0rd: You are taking forever so I suppose I’ll go first :/ Don’t laugh though  -_- I kinda have a thing for suits, especially strong guys in suits that hug their bodies in just the right way. I love slowly undressing them, taking my time to feel every contour of muscle and the way they flex underneath my touch. I love seeing their body’s reaction when I softly touch their bare skin for the first time and gently place a kiss on their neck.

I also like it when I’m being fondled through the fabric of my pants or underwear, while being kissed roughly while having my hair pulled slightly or having my nipples played with.

Aside from the suit thing I also have quite the fetish for lingerie :$ Not to mention I have a slight domination kink as well, though I never go any further than tying guys up against the bed.

I should also mention that I’m versatile, so whether I give or receive isn’t much of a big deal to me.

_sent 21:26pm_

 

Th3La5tDrag0nL0rd: Sorry, just ignore the whole “taking forever bit” :$

_sent 21:26pm_

 

KingOfAlbion018: Would you like to have dinner with me this Saturday?

_sent 21:27pm_

 

Thus Merlin was nervously walking up the steps to the large Victorian style home. His heart felt like it was beating in his throat, forcing him to swallow hard as he pressed the doorbell. Merlin adjusted the black and blue feathered ball mask he was wearing and pulled his Gucci (What? You didn’t think Merlin couldn’t afford nice things, did you?) Suit jacket neatly before the large wooden door swung open to reveal a tall blond man wearing a deep navy Armani suit with the exact type of ball mask except his was adorned with red and gold feathers.

 

“Glad you could make it Dragonlord,” the man smiled invitingly, shaking Merlin’s hand in a firm grip before bringing it to his lips to place a soft kiss on his knuckles. He stepped aside to bid Merlin entry, “Welcome to casa King of Albion” said blondie and closed the door. Merlin stared in awe at the Victorian style decor, which adorned the walls and ceiling, as well as the intricate architecture.

 

“Would you like a tour? Or would you rather have dinner first?” KingOfAlbion inquired. Merlin opened his mouth to reply just as his stomach growled loudly in response. “Dinner first it is then,” his host laughed, gently taking Merlin’s hand and leading him to the dining room where a large oak table had been neatly set for two.

 

The meal was divine. Roast lamb served with steamed veggies and Basmati rice accompanied with a glass of sweet Rosé for the main, followed by honey and caramel ice cream topped with macadamia nuts for dessert. They made small talk, finally giving their real names (KingOfAlbion’s name being Arthur) and sharing a laugh at both their parents’ absurdity for naming them after figures out of Arthurian legend.

 

He felt very self conscious after noticing Arthur stare at him while Merlin hungrily licked the last remnants of his dessert from his spoon, lowering it back into his bowl, thankful that the mask concealed his blush. Arthur seemed to snap out of a daze and cleared his throat before taking a sip from his wine.

 

After dinner was finished, Arthur cleared the dishes, and they adjourned to the living room while Arthur fixed them each a cup of tea. The fact that the house was all in all Victorian era, didn't mean that it wasn't modernised. The large 85 inch flat screen TV complete with surround sound as well as an Xbox One was a good indicator of that.

 

“It’s a 3D TV,” said Arthur, catching Merlin examining his entertainment system, as he entered the room with two steaming cups of tea.

 

“Are you sure it’s big enough?” Merlin teased, accepting the cup of tea held out to him and taking a seat on the very comfy double seated sofa across from Arthur, who was seated in a vintage Victorian armchair. “I must thank you for dinner,” Merlin smiled, “I haven’t had a home cooked meal that good since the last time I went to visit my mum,”

 

He took a sip of his tea and moaned in delight at the feeling of relaxation flowing through him as he let the warm beverage slide down his throat. He opened his eyes when he felt the sofa shift as Arthur took the seat next to him. Merlin placed his cup on the coffee table without breaking eye contact.

 

“You know, Merlin, the way you eat dessert and drink tea should be made illegal,” said Arthur, licking his lips while keeping his intense ocean blue gaze on Merlin.

 

“Oh come now, I was pretty sure my manners and etiquette was up to standard,” said Merlin, his eyes flicking momentarily to where Arthur had placed his hand on Merlin’s.

 

“There was nothing wrong with your manners. It was the way you licked your spoon along with the approving noises you made, that made my blood rush to certain parts of my body,” said Arthur, his face now incredibly close to Merlin’s.

 

“O-oh” Merlin swallowed visibly as he felt Arthur’s thumb and forefinger touching his chin.

 

“May I?” asked Arthur, his lips mere millimeters away from Merlin’s. His eyes still boring into Merlin’s with a look of pure desire.

 

Merlin barely managed a slow nod of his head, before Arthur raised his chin and closed the distance between them, catching Merlin’s lips in a gentle, chaste kiss. Merlin closed his eyes and brought his right hand up behind Arthur’s neck, moaning into the kiss after Arthur parted his lips, granting Merlin’s tongue entry.

 

Arthur sighed contently, their tongues wrestling to gain supremacy. They broke the kiss, leaning against one another with their foreheads touching as they tried to catch their breath. “I've wanted to do that since you came in,” Arthur confessed in a hoarse voice.

 

He let his hand glide down Merlin’s side and onto his thigh, where he had to do a double take before looking down to see the distinct impression of a very large hardon, protruding from underneath the fabric of Merlin’s black pants. The sharp intake of breath from Merlin as Arthur gripped his cock through the fabric was more than enough to cause Arthur’s own to pulse and ache in the constricting confines of his own pants.

 

Arthur got up and offered his hand to Merlin, which he eagerly accepted, before leading him out of the living room and up a flight of stairs, stopping just in front of a Mahogany door. Arthur opened it and led Merlin inside to reveal a stunningly large bedroom, fit for a King, with a large four poster, Oak bed with soft, thick, red Egyptian cotton curtains, embroidered with golden tussles and tied to each post with thick golden ropes.

 

Merlin closed his eyes and inhaled softly when he felt hands gently take hold of his jacket and slowly slide it over and off his shoulders, freeing his arms and discarding the garment over the hook on the bedroom door.

 

He moaned in approval when he felt a pair of soft lips, kiss and suck on his neck from behind, while their owner’s arms snaked around his waist to fondle his aching cock through his pants. His skin erupted in goosebumps as he felt Arthur’s hands slowly slide back up his torso, reaching his red tie before loosening it and undoing the first two buttons of his shirt, to open his collar and free more skin.

 

The blonde’s hands continued their journey down, undoing every button while he hungrily lapped at the pale skin of Merlin’s neck and collarbone. Arthur was caught off guard when Merlin suddenly turned around and grabbed him, pushing him onto the comfy mattress of the bed.

 

Arthur looked at Merlin, noticing a pattern of squares of black lace that was visible from where Merlin’s shirt was hanging open. He swallowed visibly, seeing Merlin staring at him with a predatory gleam in his eyes as he slowly slid his shirt over his shoulders, dropping it beside him, making Arthur’s cock jump when he revealed the black lace that was splayed across his torso starting from his right shoulder to just underneath his left pectoral.

 

Small silver rings connected the thin strips of fabric, helping form the pattern of large squares across his body to where they disappeared under his pants. Merlin leaned over Arthur, with a feline grace he had never seen in a man before, and grabbed him by his blue tie. He kissed Arthur roughly on the mouth, pulling on his lower lip with his teeth before he broke the kiss.

 

“Touch me,” Merlin commanded, pulling Arthur to sit in an upright position. Arthur moved his hands towards the impressive bulge only to have them slapped away. “Uh-uh, use your mouth,” said Merlin, yanking Arthur closer to his crotch by his tie. Merlin hissed with pleasure as he felt his cock fondled, Arthur licking and nibbling his length through the fabric, while Merlin encouragingly stroked and pulled his golden locks.

 

“Now be a good boy and take off the rest of my clothes,” said Merlin, a mischievous smirk plastered on his luscious lips. Arthur obeyed, undoing Merlin’s belt, while continuing to mouth at Merlin’s cock. He was painstakingly aware of his own dripping erection still throbbing within its confines.

 

It wasn’t long before Merlin’s trousers were pooled around his ankles, with Arthur still fondling him through the silk thong that was attached to the black lace. He tugged back on Arthur’s hair, pulling him away from his crotch and giving him a messy kiss, both of them trying to devour the other’s mouth.

 

As they broke the kiss, Merlin slid Arthur’s jacket off of his broad shoulders, dropping it next to where his own trousers lay on the floor. He proceeded to run his hands over Arthur’s arms and shoulders, his feather light touch sending waves of goosebumps through his skin, as it glided over the fabric of his shirt, torturous and slow.

 

Merlin leaned down and kissed Arthur’s neck, eliciting a hiss of pleasure, and continued to kiss his way up, licking the shell of Arthur’s ear before gently nibbling on his earlobe. He expertly loosened Arthur’s tie, letting it slither through his collar and tossing it to the side, before slowly moving to undo the buttons of the blonde man’s shirt.

 

Sliding the collar to the side, Merlin placed his right hand at the back of Arthur’s head, coaxing him to move it to the side, before lavishing his neck with hungry kisses, biting at the flesh and revelling at the feeling of goosebumps rising under his lips. He stopped, looking at Arthur curiously, when he felt a second bit of fabric underneath the shirt after sliding the garment from his shoulders.

 

Merlin pondered for a moment, before pushing Arthur onto his back and starting work on loosening his belt. As the buckle popped loose, Merlin teasingly groped Arthur’s bulge, a bright smile spreading on his face when he heard Arthur groan in anticipation and want.

 

He gently massaged Arthur’s cock, eliciting a few whimpers from the man, and marvelled at the size of that which was still hidden by Arthur’s pants, but not for long.

 

Feeling long fingers hooking into the waistband of his trousers, Arthur lifted his arse to allow Merlin to slowly pull them off him, where they were held in his outstretched hand before promptly dropped to the floor.

 

Merlin stood back, his tongue jetting out to wet his lips, as he took in the sight of what Arthur had been wearing underneath his suit all evening. A sheer piece of thin white cloth, stretched across his chest, cinched tight in the middle with a silver ring. Strips of cloth looped through and fanned out at the bottom of the ring in bars, forming a triangle that strained where it was pressed against his toned, firm stomach. The corners of the triangle looped off through two silver rings attached to a translucent thong, which was stretched to full capacity by Arthur’s throbbing cock. The entire outfit left little to none for the imagination with its sleek, skin-tight lace.

 

Merlin ran his fingers over Arthur’s cock, the fabric slick and wet with his precum, as it jumped under his touch. A pearl of precum formed where it seeped through from the tip, only to be scooped up by Merlin who then brought it to his mouth, smearing it over his lower lip.

 

He straddled Arthur’s hips, letting their erections rub against each other, before lowering down to give Arthur another kiss, letting the man taste himself on Merlin’s lips. Arthur moaned in delight, grinding up into Merlin while they hungrily assaulted one another’s mouths. Merlin broke the kiss, leaving a trail of kisses and gentle nips, making his way down Arthur’s chest.

 

He stopped to lick and suck at one of Arthur’s nipples, slightly obscured by thin, translucent fabric. He bit down with a little force, earning him a low moan from Arthur, bucking his hips upward into Merlin’s. Merlin continued his way down, placing soft kisses on each of Arthur’s prominent abdominal muscles, the feathers of his mask adding sensual tickles to his skin, before he reached his intended target.

 

He licked his lips as he admired Arthur’s cock, jumping and pulsing in the confines its fabric cage, wet and slick from its own dripping desire. Merlin placed his hand over it, palming it lightly, causing it to jerk on its own accord and produce another dollop of clear fluid from the tip.

 

“ _M-Mer_ lin... p-p-please...” Arthur moaned as Merlin palmed his cock again, running his thumb over the slick head, “I beg you... m-mercy,” fighting the urge to use his hands to pull Merlin down and force his cock between those full lips.

 

Merlin regarded the words before realising the torture he must be putting Arthur through... If the man only knew what he had in store for him for the rest of the night. He moved his hand, hooking a finger into the side of the thong, pulling the fabric aside. Arthur gasped as his cock sprang free from its confines, before feeling a hand close around it and give it three slow tugs. He looked down to find Merlin staring at him with his intense cyan gaze, before the raven haired man licked along his entire length.

 

“FUCK!” The word escaped Arthur’s mouth, as he threw his head back with eyes closed tightly in ecstasy. His breath hitched as he felt Merlin lick at the head of his cock, before he engulfed all eight inches of Arthur’s length in one slow, fluid motion. Arthur gripped the sheets, holding back the urge to buck his hips, as his brain was being bombarded by wave after wave of pleasure.

 

Merlin let Arthur’s cock slip from his mouth without so much as gag, stroking it while catching his breath. He turned his attention to the pair of large balls, nuzzling them, taking in the scent of Arthur’s musk, before licking over the scrotum and taking one into his mouth.

 

Merlin moaned in approval, feeling Arthur’s fingers tangle themselves in his hair, encouraging him to go on with his sensuous assault. The fleshy orb dropped from his mouth with a pop, as he engulfed Arthur’s cock once more, expertly working the muscles of his throat around the length while bobbing his head up and down.

 

Arthur’s breaths became ragged and short, his muscles tensing each time he felt his cock hit the back of Merlin’s throat, before the raven haired man swallowed him entirely.

 

“Oohhh fuuuuuck!!” he exclaimed, feeling Merlin suck hard on his cock as he came up, gently pulling Arthur’s foreskin between his lips before letting it slip out and his cock slap wetly against his stomach.

 

Arthur soon found his lips mashed with Merlin’s, tasting himself on Merlin’s tongue as he opened his mouth to grant him entry. Merlin moaned deeply into the kiss, when he felt Arthur’s hands glide over his body before caressing his cock through the now somewhat damp fabric of his thong.

 

He gasped in surprise, Arthur catching him off guard as he flipped him around on his back and assaulted his neck with hungry kisses, biting and sucking lightly at his pale skin. Arthur continued across his collarbone and down his sternum, licking and kissing the skin between the lace squares, before moving to one of the small pink nipples.

 

Merlin gasped, placing a hand behind Arthur’s head, where he was sucking and nipping at the small dot of flesh, teething it gently while he lightly pinched the other one between his fingers. Arthur then ventured further down, peppering Merlin’s skin lightly with kisses, before reaching his intended target and slowly pulling the black thong aside with his teeth.

 

Arthur stared wide eyed when Merlin’s cock sprang free, hitting his stomach with a heavy slap. He knew it was big from what he felt through Merlin’s pants, but seeing it now, it easily had to be about ten inches long, which was pretty impressive in comparison to Merlin’s slender frame.

 

Arthur lowered his mouth, mimicking Merlin’s actions, licking the raven haired man’s cock along its length. He smiled, feeling Merlin shudder before goosebumps formed all over his skin, taking it as a sign of approval, Arthur took him into his mouth. He managed to get halfway down the shaft before he felt Merlin’s cock hit the back of his throat.

 

Turning his head in a different angle, Arthur managed to swallow the rest of the large rod of flesh, feeling Merlin’s body tense briefly before he exhaled with a long “Fffffffuuuuuuuck, Arthur,”

 

Arthur managed to bob his head up and down a few times, eliciting the most arousing sounds from Merlin’s throat, before letting it slip from his mouth, breathing heavily.

“Fuck, you’re big, Merlin,” said Arthur, his voice a little hoarse, while he eagerly stroked Merlin’s thick cock. He heard Merlin chuckle before he looked up to find those blue eyes, glazed over with sheer lust, looking down at him. It was all persuasion Arthur needed to engulf his cock again, taking his time and looking at Merlin, watching how his expressions changed as he slowly swallowed his cock all the way to the base, running his tongue along and over the shaft.

 

He suddenly felt strong hands grab him underneath his arms and pull him up, where his lips were met with a burning kiss. They stopped to look each other in the eyes, Arthur feeling Merlin’s hands cup either side of his face and caress his cheeks just below the edge of his mask.

 

“I think it’s time we took these off, don’t you?” Merlin breathed in a shuddering whisper. Arthur nodded, bringing his own hands at the edge of Merlin’s mask, before both of them closed their eyes and slowly slid the masks off the other. When they opened their eyes, both men couldn’t help but stare at the other.

 

Arthur’s breath hitched in his throat, when he saw Merlin’s face without the mask to obstruct the view of his gorgeous cheekbones, cheekbones which any model would kill for, no doubt.  His cheeks were flushed with a light pink tinge on his lunar pale skin, most likely the result of his wanton lust and desire.

 

Merlin stared in awe at the features that were now visible on Arthur’s face, running his thumb over one of the high cheekbones. Merlin was entranced as a smile crinkled those devilishly handsome eyes before he found his lips enveloped in another kiss, though he found that there was more behind it than mere lust and desire as he returned the kiss.

 

Grinding their hips against one another, both revelled in the sensation of the slick mess their leaking cocks had created between them. “God, Merlin you are beautiful,” Arthur breathed, kissing Merlin firmly.

 

“I would say something similar, if I was able to form a sentence that didn’t make me sound like a babbling schoolgirl,” Merlin replied.

 

“I want you so bad,” said Arthur, gyrating his hips, “Want to feel your hot cock inside me,”

 

“You sure?” asked Merlin, his eyes searching Arthur’s expression, smiling broadly as Arthur nodded. “Alright, but before I do that...” Merlin shifted out from underneath Arthur, moving to stand on all fours, “I want you to eat me out,” he said, lifting his perky arse and pulling his thong to the side, exposing his hole.

 

Arthur’s cock twitched as he positioned himself behind Merlin, his blue gaze watching Arthur intently as he spread his firm buttocks and buried his face between them, lapping hungrily at the sensitive little starburst. Merlin moaned loudly, his arms giving way under him and letting his chest drop onto the bed.

 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mind bombarded by waves of pleasure as Arthur licked and probed his hole with his tongue.

“Oh fuck yeah!” Merlin breathed, feeling Arthur wrap his hand around his dripping cock and stroking him in time with his licks.

“Fuck, Arthur!” Merlin gasped, reaching back to grab Arthur by his hair, whirling himself around to kiss him deeply, “On your back, handsome,” Merlin ordered, getting off the bed and picking up his tie from the ground. He walked around the bed, his cock swinging heavily between his legs, and plucked Arthur’s tie from the ground where it had fallen off the bed.

 

He climbed back on the bed and, while straddling Arthur’s hips, took each hand and tied them to an individual bedpost. Arthur considered him with uncertainty for a moment, before it was dispelled by a deep kiss, “If things get too intense for you, just say “Excalibur” and I’ll untie you,” Merlin reassured, before moving between Arthur’s legs and lifting them in the air, letting Arthur rest his knees at his chest.

 

He pulled Arthur’s thong aside, admiring his tight, firm arse, before lowering down and giving his exposed rosy hole a long lick. Arthur’s eyes were half lidded, shuddering as a low moan escaped his throat. Merlin grabbed one of his buttocks, squeezing the firm muscle as he lapped at Arthur’s crevice, eliciting moan after moan from the blonde.

 

“Oh fuck, Merlin, I want you inside me!!” Arthur moaned, straining against his bonds.

 

“You think you’re ready, pet?” Merlin smirked, giving Arthur’s arse a firm slap.

 

“Oh fuck yessss,” Arthur hissed, “There’s lube in the nightstand, “said Arthur, gesturing to the right with his head. Merlin smiled, giving his hole one more long lick, before reaching for his pants and pulling a condom from his pocket. He reached for the nightstand drawer, retrieving purple bottle of lube, “Passion fruit flavoured. You have good taste,” Merlin winked.

 

He squirted a generous amount into his hand, before rubbing it over Arthur’s hole, inserting his middle finger until it was knuckle deep. Arthur’s head rolled back, his breath ragged as Merlin continued to finger him, before adding a second finger.

 

“You want my cock inside you?” Merlin asked, licking Arthur’s balls while his fingers moved in and out of him.

 

“Yes, oh fuck yess,” Arthur panted, moving his hips to meet Merlin’s thrusting fingers.

 

“You think you can take this large cock up your tight little arse?” said Merlin, emphasising with another long lick to Arthur’s perineum and balls.

 

“Yes, I’m ready... I want your huge cock stretching my hole,” Arthur moaned, feeling Merlin remove his fingers, leaving him feeling a little empty, before he felt the bed shift as Merlin positioned himself behind him.

 

“Get ready,” said Merlin, squeezing lube into his hand and rubbing it all over and around his cock, making sure the condom sat securely. He slapped his cock against Arthur’s hole, sending small bursts of pleasure through him, before positioning the tip at his entrance and slowly pushing forward.

 

Arthur’s hole opened up willingly, letting Merlin’s cock head slip past easily through the tight ring of muscle. Arthur was breathing rapidly, as Merlin slowly filled his crevice, rubbing soothing hands over Arthur’s thighs and stomach.

 

Arthur moaned loudly, as Merlin slowly started pulling out before calmly thrusting back in, pushing just a little more of his length inside him. A few thrusts later, Merlin was balls deep inside Arthur, gyrating his hips just enough to let him get used to his cock.

 

Merlin was surprised when he felt Arthur lift his hips, signalling him to start fucking him. Merlin began slowly so as not to hurt him, but he soon threw caution to the wind when Arthur started bucking in time with his thrusts, causing Merlin to pound deeper and harder each time he thrust inside him.

 

The sounds of loud moans and flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, along with the occasional “Oh fuck,” and “Pound me harder.” Sweat glistened on their bodies, their breathing rapid and their muscle tensing and relaxing with each thrust Merlin gave deep into Arthur.

 

Arthur struggled against his bonds once more before he felt them give way, freeing his hands and arms. He wasted no time letting them wrap around Merlin the same way his legs were encasing him, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. In one fluid motion, Arthur rolled them around without letting Merlin slip out, and settled into the reverse cowboy position where he began riding Merlin’s cock with fervour.

 

Merlin reached for Arthur’s cock, his long fingers wrapping around the shaft, stroking in rhythm with Arthur’s gyrating hips. It wasn’t long after, he felt Arthur’s cock swell and saw his balls rise up, before the blonde’s orgasm erupted from the tip of his cock, coating Merlin’s cheek, chin, chest and stomach in eleven thick ropes of cum.

 

“Oh fuck, Arthur, I’m gonna cum!” Merlin yelled, causing Arthur to hop off him and pull the condom off, engulfing Merlin’s cock head just as he reached his own climax. Arthur swallowed heartily as he felt ten hug spurts of cum hit the back of his throat. He collapsed on the bed next to Merlin, where they spent five minutes sharing what was left of Merlin’s release in Arthur’s mouth before taking care of the mess he made on Merlin.

 

They lay in each other’s arms, Merlin on top of Arthur’s chest, listing to his heartbeat return to normal, “That was good,” he said happily.

 

“Good? Are you fucking kidding me? That was amazing!” said Arthur, still a little out of breath.

 

“I know,” Merlin moved to look Arthur in his eyes, “It was hands down the best sex I have ever had,” he smiled, giving Arthur a peck on the lips.

 

“You’re gonna have to practice tying people up more. I was able to get loose,” Arthur smirked victoriously.

 

“Who says I didn’t want you to break loose?” said Merlin, laughing at Arthur’s pout, lifting a hand to cup his face. They stared at each other lovingly for the longest time, Arthur noticing for the first time how Merlin’s eyes glimmered with bits of gold in-between the blue.

 

“God, Merlin, but you are beautiful,” said Arthur, placing his hand over Merlin’s, who had a slight blush surfacing on his cheeks.

 

“Thanks,” he smiled sheepishly, “You’re quite a looker yourself,” They lay on the bed for a while, kissing each other and occasionally brushing sweat plastered hair to the side.

 

“Will you stay the night?” Arthur asked, pecking Merlin on the lips.

 

“Only if you let me shower first,” said Merlin, returning the peck, “And promise to make me pancakes for breakfast,” he smiled cheekily.

 

“I’ll make you whatever you want, if it means you’ll stay,” Arthur said, returning the smile. Sharing one more kiss, they got up, Arthur leading Merlin to his en suite, as just then both men decided, “ _I’m not going to let this one get away,_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The possibility of any more chapters depends wholly on whether or not you, my dear readers, want to read more :P So please leave a comment ;)


End file.
